


Like Jelly

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Making Out, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, amedot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: Lapis had dragged her to a stupid New Year's Eve party- a party that Peridot would remember for the rest of her life.





	

Peridot would've much rather spent the end of 2016 reading great fanfic then standing awkwardly in someone's home. 

She glanced at the clock and groaned, It was 11:59 and people started screaming and counting down. 

Great in a minute she'd be standing around- completely alone- watching people kiss and celebrate the new year. 

"FIVE-FOUR-" 

Time slowed as a beautiful woman stepped in front of Peridot. She was black and possibly something else. She was wearing dark purple lipstick and her hair was in giant pastel purple box braids. She was wearing a simple black tank-top dress that showed off her curves _very_ nicely. She was thicc- with TWO c's- and Peridot felt her breath stop. 

She smiled at Peridot and grabbed her. 

Peridot dimly heard, "ONE!" And the sound of people cheering but she wasn't focused on that. She was focused on the beautiful woman leaning in and pressing her lips against hers. 

At first Peridot stared at the woman with surprised eyes, but then the woman wrapped her arms around Peridot's waist, and Peridot was done for. 

Her lips were so soft and warm, and once she opened her mouth Peridot felt like she was in heaven. The woman wasted no time and snaked her tongue inside of Peridot's mouth. Her tongue felt warm and wet against Peridot's. 

The woman ran her hands down Peridot's small frame. Peridot reached up, and dropped her glass so that she could wrap her hands around her neck. She pulled her closer until their pelvises were touching. 

The woman moaned and the vibration of it against Peridot's mouth made her feel soft and spineless. Like Jelly. 

Peridot didn't know how long they kissed, they only pulled back to get a gulp of breath before returning to kissing. 

Eventually someone bumped into them and they fell. 

She laid on top of the woman and gave her a sheepish smile. 

"Well, looks like you're having fun!" Peridot groaned and turned to pout at Lapis. 

Lapis was smirking and there was a tall, Japanese woman holding her hand. 

"Wow Amethyst, looks like you got lucky!" The woman said her eyes darting between the two. 

The woman--Amethyst--sat up and offered her hand to Peridot. 

Once she was standing Peridot didn't pull her hand away, neither did Amethyst. 

"Ugh, what do you want Pearl? Besides pushing me while I'm making out?' 

Peridot liked the sound of Amethyst's voice. It was raspy and loud. But not in an obnoxious way. 

Pearl smirked and gripped Lapis' hand tighter, "I was just gonna tell you not to wait up? Kay?" 

Amethyst rolled her eyes, "yea, whatever bye!" 

"Bye Peri,'

Lapis and Pearl gave each other a look, before turning to walk away. 

As they walked out the door Peridot realized a little too late that now she not only did not have a ride home, but even if she did, she'd have to listen to Lapis and Pearl having sex. 

_ugh._

Amethyst gripped her hand tighter and gave her a small, nervous smile. 

"You know the night doesn't have to end here." 

Peridot smiled and squeezed Amethyst's hand. 

"No, it doesn't." 

Peridot decided that 2017 was already better than 2016. 

 


End file.
